fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dragonmaster714
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragonmaster714! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonmaster714 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 12:31, November 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna warn you ahead of time so we hopefully don't run into any problems - you need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic of any kind. Additionally, you require five hundred edits and a month of editing to havw more than four Slayers at once. Please read the rules before you start anything. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:56, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It's deleted. Now remember to follow the guidelines, please, it makes things a lot easier. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:14, November 8, 2016 (UTC) It's unnecessary. Just use Ice-Make and Fire-Make and you can combine the powers of both - you don't need a brand new magic for it. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Dragons only have one element themselves. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:42, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, how would you define "abyss" other than it being another name of darkness? Per (This is my stage now!) 22:14, November 15, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't explain much. You need to go into details in the differences between it and regular darkness. Per (This is my stage now!) 23:06, November 15, 2016 (UTC) What is this "abyss energy"? Per (This is my stage now!) 13:32, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The whole black energy stuff is pretty unneeded, but other than that go ahead. Stress that Abyss = Darkness on the article, though. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:44, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Strength really depends on who's using it. Like for example if you had a Dragon Slayer with ordinary fire and a Dragon Slayer with hellfire, if the former is a better fighter and smarter than their opponent, their standard fire would be stronger as they'd have more options and ways to get the most out of it. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 18:52, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Go to http://www.nihongodict.com/ and use google translate. Type in the english words and you should come up with the Japanese characters. Just make sure katakana and kanji don't add together unless you want them to - like Abyss Dragon for a Dragon Slayer would be (深竜, Shinryū), not (アビスドラゴン, abisu doragon) as many people tend to do. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:46, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Well, for one, I'd expand on what's there - the base description doesn't have much on it; additionally, you shouldn't put the history of the magic in the opening paragraph. Also, you shouldn't use dot points in the base description since it looks kinda unprofessional; instead of placing them there, sum them up like this "The types of negative energy that are capable of being absorbed by Abyss Dragon Slayer Magic are anger, which _, and fear, which _. _, which _ and the _, _ can be assimilated by this form of Dragon Slayer Magic as well." Additionally, please don't use another user's image without their permission (the user's left in this case, but the point still stands) - please remove Shugyotenshi's ether image from the article - you can upload it yourself and change the name. Other than that the kanji is pretty iffy and a bit wordy - for example, Abyss Dragon's Banishing Fang isn't (酷い龍の罰する牙: Shin'en ryū no bassuru kiba), but instead, it'd be (深竜の配牙, Shinryū no Haiga). Per (This is my stage now!) 22:20, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, you'd need to detail what you want to do with it before I approve firstly. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:40, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Well, multiscale doesn't give an amplified element - it gives other elements through scientific theory and symbolism. How would these elements come about theoretically other than they correspond to emotions? Per (This is my stage now!) 12:15, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Just give your multiscale a name and you're good to go. Also yea you removed it, thanks. Per (This is my stage now!) 13:25, December 11, 2016 (UTC) It's just an ability I made and I generally don't give permission to anyone using my own version of Dragon Slayer Magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:53, December 11, 2016 (UTC) You get it from another dragon slayer unless the manga's released information that states otherwise. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:58, December 25, 2016 (UTC) You're probably better off asking somebody else, I'm not too good at RPs. Per (This is my stage now!) 06:06, December 25, 2016 (UTC) You could go ask Ashy. Per (This is my stage now!) 12:02, December 27, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP Hey! Sure thing. Did you mean Araf by any chance? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's fine with me. :) Did you have a specific scenario in which they would meet? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 05:17, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Well, what did you want to do? Per (This is my stage now!) 15:09, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Ah, right. I'm up for it. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:01, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Well it'd really depend on where you're going with this DS hunting character, honestly. Since the idea of a group of people who hate a specific magictype has a lot of potential, you could do almost anything with it. Personally if your whatsamecallit is attached to canon I'd think about tying it to the Dragon Civil War. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:40, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure Per (This is my stage now!) 02:29, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Oh no, that's fine dude. Good luck with those! Give 'em your best. Well then, I'll be posting soon. I apologize for my absence too, I had some Entrance Exam for UNI, but now I'm fine. And no problems! [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:00, January 19, 2017 (UTC) I shall. Also, I'll read it when possible and review each chapter if you want. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Aye, to each their own so no problems. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 02:13, January 19, 2017 (UTC) D.R.P. Posted, back at ya'. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Well, if you want him to end it in any way, just tell me~ Also, thanks! While it's not a really original appearance, I did like planning it. As I said, it's up to you, but if we put Damon to win...how'd ya' like it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 01:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) There, it's your post! No rushing [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 04:52, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Back at you dude. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 18:01, January 20, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 07:42, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Hmm, ya know, that sounds pretty good. I'm all for it. :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:08, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for the long wait, I posted! And all Magic-based stuff goes to Deus, unfortunately, not me. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:25, February 4, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:19, February 5, 2017 (UTC) It's not bad, the limitations are good Per (This is my stage now!) 08:02, February 5, 2017 (UTC) sure it could, but it's up to you Per (This is my stage now!) 04:04, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Heya. Sorry for the wait again. Just posted. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:29, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Aaron J. Fox Yo Dragonmaster, I would like to fix up your article Aaron J. Fox. It has some spelling errors and a bit messy History headings. Would appreciate a reply. Thanks! MillianaKitty (talk) 00:40, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Just tell me here. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:30, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Well, it'd depend on what you define tartarus as. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:37, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Yo I hope you could respond but could I join in your cool fanfic? MillianaKitty (talk) 13:03, March 17, 2017 (UTC) RP Yo man wanna rp, if its a yes so please search Kyoya tokita and you will find my character. Tell me on my talk page if you're interested and i'm also interested in your fanfic so tell me if i could joinFatalLightning999 18:08, March 17, 2017 (UTC) It's Fairy Tail:Hunted MillianaKitty (talk) 23:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction Depends on you. MillianaKitty (talk) 01:29, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Amaryllis, actually. Since she's my main, I gues I could add some fafocd to her story to make her more interesting. Changing Genisus' interest, your choice. MillianaKitty (talk) 06:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Character Any character would be fine and thanks very much for rpying FatalLightning999 13:48, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm Back! Yo dragonmaster i'm back so we can start rpying now and also inform knightwalker about this Regards FatalLightning999 16:17, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 12:57, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Chat page? Maybe give them something like rainbow fire? You get some different properties for alternatively coloured flames. One of them would be a flame of rebuke style fire, like you said. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:43, March 24, 2017 (UTC) It'd be either a Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic or a standard dual element mode then. It's up to you. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) The idea I mentioned before, but it's up to you. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:33, March 25, 2017 (UTC) It depends on what you want to do. Anyway go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 03:01, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Heyo Dragonmaster, I was wondering if you would be interested in adding or creating a mage for my current guild Dragon's Scales. Leave me a message when you can. Nekochan(Sparkles galore!) Sorry, you gotta follow the rules - no real life images. Per (This is my stage now!) 00:38, May 3, 2017 (UTC) nope, sorry, I don't look at other people's images most of the time unless they breach the rules, so you can just go ahead - cides, it's not against the rules to use the same image as other people unless they drew it themselves Per (This is my stage now!) 23:25, May 9, 2017 (UTC) please read the red bold text at the top of my talk page, thank you Per (This is my stage now!) 03:41, June 7, 2017 (UTC) How ironic! I just posted, hahaha! Sorry for the delay, I just finished my exams and assessment period :P If you have any questions about the spell I just used, feel free to ask. I haven't written up a description, but I have the mechanics laid out in my head. I figure, though, we may want to wrap up soon, since a battle between two similar Slayers won't really get too far I feel. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:20, June 16, 2017 (UTC) what is arc of gaea go ahead with the second one Per (This is my stage now!) 01:55, June 25, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:30, June 25, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:25, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Heyo. Sorry for the supreme delay in posting. Just a question, though. Do you want to perhaps end this fight here? For Araf personally, if this goes any further he won't be able to stay sane, and I doubt we want our characters killed. Genisus seems reasonable enough as-to stop a fight if a guy's retreating, right? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:20, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Gehenna DS is literally just any fire DS + some different colour plus a whole bunch of other things that I made up. Your Aaron guy uses a fire DS, just expand on what he has instead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:34, July 30, 2017 (UTC) wanna do an rp? EagleWizard08 (talk) 23:50, July 30, 2017 (UTC) You can use my characters as a battle in one of your story rp's. I'll be using Iriel and Fernando or 1 vs 1 doesn't matter what characters you use. What I meant is that all elemental DS are the same. If you wanna get a similar level of quality, just expand on what your aaron character has and think about what fire can and can't do, since he wields a fire dragonslayer magic already. It's pretty simple and might take some time but it's doable. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:39, August 5, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:17, September 14, 2017 (UTC) go ahead, just put it in your own words Per (This is my stage now!) 12:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 06:16, November 12, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Rp Yo dude long time no see. I saw your Abyss Fang and i thought it would be a awesome idea if you would pit your entire guild against Kyoya Tokita as he will be hunting for dark mages. Tell me if you're interested FatalLightning999 13:07, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Here's a idea... Knightwalker591 (talk) 23:36, December 4, 2017 (UTC) If it's okay can I join the Fatal RP with his single guy with... idk Nightmare Wing's entire roster to invade in this... and make it a type of Super Arc? Honestly? I've actually been discussing this for quite some time with the others. Well like a month, but hey. I've thought of a few candidates myself. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:31, December 15, 2017 (UTC) About armor Hey, it's Copycat here. As you took over Sigurðr, I am curious, if I need to ask the permission to use it again, as HB gave it to me already some time ago. Thanks and waitin' for answer [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 00:09, January 13, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:14, January 27, 2018 (UTC) go ahead, but make sure to make a connection between the earth and the green light in terms of mechanics Per (This is my stage now!) 13:13, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey Dragon! May I — eventually — create a member for Abyss Fang? 01:56, February 11, 2018 (UTC)